Nico Falls to Hell (with Percy)
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the idea that, hey, Nico and Percy should get together! So me and my friend decided on switching Annabeth out from House of Hades with Nico! Now Nico and Percy need to survive Tartarus! Also, I played with Percy's past a bit. Enjoy! Rated T because the whole story goes to Hell. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**So what if... Instead of Annabeth, Nico fell in with Percy? Annaveth was rescued, but will these two boys survive? Let's see!**

 _Not again_. Nico looked up, then down. It was completely dark as they fell - would they survive the landing? He felt Percy clutching his hand. _And with him! Of all people!_ He wanted to groan... but not now. It felt like they had been falling forever. Gradually a reddish glow began to appear around them. _This is it._ Nico scanned the ground, searching for a way not to go splat - there! He spotted the ribbon-like river winding just below them. It was likely a horrible river, but hopefully they wouldn't get incinerated inside. "Percy!" he cried. "Water!"

Percy nodded in understanding, then closed his eyes. The river geysered upwards, catching them. Instantly Nico knew they hit the jackpot - the Cocytus. He braced himself as they splashed downwards. The voices cried out, but he focused on blocking them out. _Bianca... It's your fault she's dead... Pay for your sins..._ Nico shook his head. Percy, however, heard them. It was clear when his body went limp and he began to sink. "Percy!" Nico spluttered, struggling to lift his friend's body. "Stop listening to them! We need to head for shore - Percy!" _A son of Hades,_ Nico thought bitterly, _dying in Tartarus as he tried to stop a son of Poseidon from drowning. Oh, the irony._ "Percy..." he muttered, gritting his teeth.

Desperately Nico tried to think of something. "Percy," he tried, "if you don't try, you won't see Annabeth again!" Percy didn't stir. Nico quelled the spark of happiness, reminding himself that's a bad thing. Giving up, he did his best to pull Percy over to the shore. _This is your fault too._ Nico stopped dead. _If you were stronger, he wouldn't be here. At least one has to close the Doors - why not just you? Why him as well? This is your fault..._ Nico grunted, trying to forge forward.

"Nico..?" _Thank god!_ Nico looked down at Percy, who seemed to be waking up... Or at least, blocking out the whispers. "Hey," Nico said, trying to seem nonchalant. "Can I stop trying to save your ass from drowning now?" Percy laughed weakly. The sound seemed to dispell the whispers - Nico doubted such a sound had been heard in Tartarus before. He felt Percy weakly use his power to push them to shore. Gritting his teeth, Nico reached out a hand to pull them upwards, but recoiled, gasping.

The beach was shattered glass.

Nico grimaced as he heaved himself and Percy up. It was going to be a long, long, trip in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. I won't (and can't) make the chapters longer. I do, however, have them all planned out already, so hopefully I won't take too long. Ciao!**

Nico grunted as he supported Percy's limp body. He knew the effect the air was having on his friend, but he wasn't exactly a healer. Looking around, he just tried to drag Percy along until he spotted the gorge. It was alight with liquid fire. _There! The Phlegethon!_ He pulled Percy, limping to the edge. When they reached it, though, Nico realized a very simple fact - this was not a good idea.

The ledge leading down was very narrow, the drop sheer and long. Sighing, Nico muttered, "Percy? Hey, wake up. We need to get down there." Percy lifted his head, then stood, swaying. Nico held his arm, slowly leading the boy down the cliff-sides. They were almost there when he heard, "Can't..." He quickly grabbed Percy as he began to fall. They staggered down to the river's edge, Nico laying Percy down gently as he scooped up some fire-water. "Bottoms up," he quipped, pouring it into his companion's mouth.

Some of it splashed down onto Percy's shirt. Nico ignored it until he noticed the shirt sticking to Percy's collarbone. It wasn't _that_ that caught his attention - it was the bandages peeking out. Nico frowned, touching them. _What is this? Did he have a wound..?_ Nico withdrew his finger sharply as Percy moaned. "That," he managed, "tastes awful! What is this?"

Nico laughed, explaining to Percy the Plegethon's punishment-extending purpose. Percy wrinkled his nose, but Nico was glad to see him doing better. "Let's keep moving. It's dangerous..." He heard a hissing noise. _Crap! I forgot about Arachne! I can't use my powers hastily, or I'll attract everything in a thousand-mile radius..._ Suddenly Nico noticed Percy standing very close, his sword out, monster dust settling around them. "I guess they can be killed here," Percy commented. Nico nodded nervously, surprised Percy had reacted so quickly.

Then Pecy looked at Nico. "Where do we go?" Nico shrugged, pointing and explaining how the Doors of Death were at the 'heart' of Tartarus. Percy nodded, setting off in that direction. Nico smiled as he followed. Tartarus was less harsh than the first time - maybe because he wasn't alone? The warm feeling evaporated as soon as Percy spoke over his shoulder, "We'd better hurry. Annabeth is probably worried."

Nico wanted to snap but held himself back, noting how Percy's skin was already losing it's color. He instead focused on making sure they weren't ambushed as they made their way through the gorge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hate me. I know I took forever. I know this chapter is insanely short. Please don't hate me... oh! Or if you do, and have an account, please PM me~! ️**

"C'mon, Percy..." Nico muttered. This was the fourth monster _they'd_ run into. Once Nico had explained what using his acroons and powers could do, Percy had readily agreed to do the fighting. But his movements were steadily getting worse, and the monsters weren't getting any weaker.

 _In fact,_ he thought angrily, _they seem to be getting stronger. At this rate, I won't have any choice..._ A shriek interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see Percy grinning, monster dust settling around him. "Coast is clear!" he called.

Nico sighed, standing up to join the boy. As they made their way down the terrain, Nico kept glancing at Percy. _I wonder what he's thinking about? It better not be Annabeth again._ "Um..." Percy fidgeted. "Are you mad at me?" Nico was startled. He shook his head, wondering why he'd think so.

"...Oh." Silence settled again. Nico opened his mouth, but then he heard voices. "Sh!" he cautioned Percy as they hid behind a rock. As they watched the girls emerge into view, he heard Percy exclaim, "Ah! It's her-" He swallowed. Nico prayed, _please remember that she is strong and you can't beat her in your condition... This empousa._


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't hate me. I know I took forever. I know this chapter is insanely short. Please don't hate me... oh! Or if you do, and have an account, please PM me~! ️**

When the empousa were gone, Nico breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Percy briefly, then groaned when he saw Percy was unconscious. _Already?! Not now!_ He tugged Percy onto his back, checking to see... Yes, he was breathing. His pulse felt strong, too, and his temperature was fine... Was it just the air? "Percy..." Nico muttered, unnerved. "You weren't scared stiff, were you?"

As he took his hand off Percy's forehead, Nico noticed the bandages peeking out from his shirt again. He stared for a moment, thinking, _I shouldn't. I know we're both boys, and this injury might affect our journey, but... I don't feel like I should just rip his bandages off._ Nico stopped suddenly, then shook his head.

"Ni...co..?" Nico glanced back at Percy. He hesitated, then asked, "Uh... Whydo you have bandages on?" Percy sat up suddenly, clutching at his shirt. Nico started as he caught a glimpse of Percy's face. Then Percy grinned, saying, "Eh, just badly bruised. Sorry for fainting like a sissy, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't hate me. I know I took forever. I know this chapter is insanely short. Please don't hate me... oh! Or if you do, and have an account, please PM me~! ️**

"Percy..." Percy ignored Nico as the boy called out. Nico sighed as he walked in the back, seeing all too clearly how Percy was struggling. _At least he can breathe... I think..._ Nico thought uneasily. _I'm pretty sure those weren't bruises. The bandages were too thick. Should I ask again?_

Suddenly Percy stumbled. Nico caught up, grasping the older boy's arm. "Okay, let's take a break," Nico said firmly. Percy nodded, sitting gingerly. Nico heard the boy's lun gs wheezing with each breath, thinking, _it shouldn't be this bad. What's going on?_

"Hey," Percy spoke, startling Nico, "Sorry I lied." "Lied about what-" Nico began, but his question died away as Percy pulled off his shirt. _I am not staring,_ he told himself as Percy started unwrapping the bandages. Nico sucked in a gasp as he stared at Percy's midriff. It was covered with cuts. "Uh..."

Percy smiled. "Not even Annabeth's seen this. I... haven't recovered yet. I'm sorry, I didn't know... Something like this would happen. Bad timing, huh?" Nico sputtered, "Did you do that?" Percy shrugged, then winced. "I... I think so."

Nico frowned. "You _think_ so?"


End file.
